Vampire Secret
by animexfreak101
Summary: Okay i suck at summaries so please read the story! Amuto Did you know there is a world where vampires and Humans live on the same planet? well on my story there is... Please read!
1. Introduction

Vampire Secrets

Introductions

This is a world where vampires and humans live together. Vampire students go to vampire school and human students go to normal schools. The vampires don't burn when their skin touches the sun it does nothing to them. There are three types of vampires and they are:

Normal vampires: Vampires that can easily coexist with humans and usually lives on a normal house.  
Normal vampires eat animals NOT humans and of course they drink blood to survive

Rare Vampires: There are only five rare vampires at a time, if one dies another one gets born  
rare vampires also feed on animal meet but they sometimes drink human blood. Rare vampires live on mansions.

Special Vampires: These types of vampires are ultra-rare ones. There is only two special vampires at a time same as rare vampires but these vampires are a boy and a girl, the girl has a lock and the boy has a key to open the lock normally the two are destined for each other. When they smell human blood they cannot resist they turn into their real selves if they don't have their lock/key with them. Special vampires live in manors.

Information about the characters  
name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
age: 17  
type of vampire: Special Vampire

name: Hinamori Amu  
age:17  
type of vampire: Special Vampire

name: Souma Kukai  
age:17  
type of vampire: Rare Vampire

name: Hoshina Utau  
age:17  
type of vampire: Rare Vampire

name: Tsukiyomi Yoru  
age:16  
type of vampire :Normal Vampire

name :Shizora Miki  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name :Sanjo Kairi  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name :Yuiki Yaya  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name :Fujisaki Nagihiko  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name : Mashiro Rima  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name :Hinamori Ran  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire

name : Yakashima Suu  
age:16  
type of vampire: Normal Vampire


	2. New Student

Vampire Secret

Chapter One: New Student

Summary

Hinamori Amu an ultra-rare vampire goes to Seiyo Vampire Academy, and meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto also an ultra-rare vampire same as Amu they both don't know that the other one is an ultra-rare vampire. What will happen if Ikuto and his gang Fugisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai and Sanjo Kairi finds out about Hinamori Amu? Ikuto will fall in love for Amu? AMUTO!

oooOOO Normal Pov OOOooo

Beep, beep beep,bee-`crash'  
A bubble gum pink haired teen mentally groaned as she as she threw her blood red colored alarm clock to the wall. "Well that's the fifth one this week." She sighed and got up and changed out of her pj's , brushed her teeth and went down stairs to the kitchen.

There she found her mom sipping her half blood and half coffee as the teen sat down.  
"Amu-chan you know you have to get used to_ not_ throwing your alarm clock to the wall." Her mother Midori said, emphasizing the word `not'

"Uhh… why is that?" asked Amu, confused  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you're going to a boarding school next week." Midori explained to Amu  
"WHAT!,I thought dad said no to boarding school?"she said  
"Well your father and I had a little talk last night and thought that you're old enough to go to a boarding school and enrolled you to Seiyo Vampire Academy last week!" Midori said cheerfully

Amu sighed as she went to her room and started to pack her stuff.

* * *

~~~~~Time Skip A Week Later~~~~~~

"Yo Ikuto, I heard we're getting a new dorm mate and a new student in our class." Yoru said to his sexy and has midnight blue haired cousin Ikuto, which is me.  
"Yeah, I know." I replied boredly  
"Sorry to interrupt your chat but we need to get to class,or else we'll be late." My buddy Nagihiko said to us.  
"dude you do know that you're a vampire and vampires have an ability to run reaalllyy fast right?"  
I replied while rolling my eyes  
" Yeah Yeah, watever I just don't wanna get late on our fist day you know." Nagihiko said ,I sighed so Yoru and I got up and went to class just in time that our teacher arrived ,Nikaidou Yukari (Yes, they got married).We sat down on our seats and waited until our teacher get ready for class.  
"Now everyone, as you may know we are having a new student. Please come in."As she gestured her hand to the door. The door opened and revealed a pink haired girl with honey golden orbs,with a hour glass body shape. Every one in class,except me, mouths hang open .

oooOOO Amu's Pov OOOooo

"Please, come in." the teacher said as I opened the door and walked in class, everyone in class, except a midnight blue haired teen with his foots on his table that is, has their mouth open I mean I can't blame them I am an ultra -rare vampire I have the body and the looks sooo I won't blame them  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said while keeping a poker face at me  
"Yo, the names Hinamori Amu." I said with a bored expression.  
Then somerandom guysaid "Hot&Spicy!"  
Oh…no… not that again I just want to be a normal living vampire that goes to this school, but unfortunately I am an ultra- rare vamp- "Quiet down class!" My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher " you may sit down next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi put your hand up."  
A blue haired teen that I saw earlier put his hand up and I walked to the table that was empty next to the window and sat down.  
Mmm… I guess this won't be so bad after al-"Hey wanna hang out after school today? "My thoughts were cut off by a blue headed freak.  
"Really?!" I asked cheerfully man I think I'm going to puke  
"Yep" blue headed freak said while popping the `p' sound. Man I swear the guys behind us were watching us "Aww… that's so sweet, why don't you shove that annoying face of yours up your ass?" I said oh so innocently, and turned back to the board.

oooOOO Ikuto's Pov OOOooo  
As Amu sat next to me and I made my move first "Hey wanna hang out after school today?" I asked her using my seductive voice  
"Really?!" She asked Cheer fully, Man she's so easy to get,  
I smirked and said "Yep" while popping the `p' sound. I can see my gang looking behind us  
"Aww… that's so sweet, why don't you shove that annoying smirk and face of yours up your ass? She replied innocently and turned back to the board.  
Did she just reject me? THE Tsukiyomi got rejected by a girl? I then heard chuckling behind me and turned around there I saw my gang laughing at me? Their leader?  
" Ha Ha Ha laugh all you want, but I will make amu mine and you might not know it could increes my popularity in this school as having her as my girl friend." I said as I smirked

* * *

Animexfreak: Yay! Its finally Done!

Amu: You must be tired hey

Animexfreak: Yes ~_~

Ikuto: Hey Amu wanna make out?

Amu:HELL NO!

Amimexfreak: Uhhh…. Random much?, annyways I DONT OWN ANYTHING except the story

Amu & Ikuto:YEAH! Animexfreak doesn't own anything!

Animexfreak: PLZZ review i wanna know how i did tnx :D


	3. HE'S MY DORM MATE!

Hey guys! thanks you sooo much for the reviews :) hope you keep reading this :D

Chapter 3 – HE'S MY DORM MATE?!

_" Ha Ha Ha laugh all you want, but I will make amu mine and you might not know it could increase my popularity in this school as having her as my girlfriend." I said as I smirked  
_ _  
End of Flashback_

oooOOO Amu's Pov OOOooo

`Rrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg'

Ahhh… Finally schools finished for today! I can't wait to see who my dorm mates are! Mmmm…. I do hope that I wont be on the same dorm as that blood sucking play boy. I think I should go to the office to get my key and dorm number. I sighed as I walked through the hall way and also daydreaming about what will happen for the next few days… then suddenly I bumped into something or more like _someone_  
"Owww…. Gomenasai I wasn't look-" I looked up and saw "Tsu-Tsu-Tsukiyomi I-I-Ikuto?!" I shouted.  
"Yes? Amu-_koi_?" he said while emphasizing the `koi` part  
"You know what, I take back what I said you BAKA!" I shouted." And don't call me Amu-koi!" I swear everyone was looking at us as I stomped away and before you know it you're at the front of the school office.  
"Hi,how may I help you?" one of the ladies said  
"Oh hi,I'm one of the new students, Hinamori Amu, and I would like to get my dorm key and number please." I asked  
"Ahh..yes, please wait for a moment." She said as she lent for ten seconds and came back again and gave me a hot-pink key with `S.V.R.` on the key. Mmm… weird but who cares I'm tired I need to have a rest soon.  
while I was walking I noticed that all the door had numbers on them,except one,It had a wooden two door with `S.V.R.` on it, well this must be it as I opened the door with my when the door opened the door the place were HUGE for a dorm that is then I noticed that my bags were already at the living room, I looked around and open one of the doors ,then there was a double sized bed with dark blue covers on them with white walls and black carpet,This room is pretty messy there is clothes everywhere, then I decided to look at the other rooms when someone tapped my shoulder, I stood there frozen on my spot until a husky voice said "Amu?"  
I turned around and saw TSUKIYOMI IKUTO right there standing on front of me!

oooOOO Ikuto's POV OOOooo

Here I am standing in front of my gang's door and when I opened it I immediately sweat drop ,the gang was doing their own thing, Nagihiko is listening to his Ipod Kairi reading a book, Kukai and Yoru just talking about random stuff.I mean you don't really expect that from THE most popular boys in the school 'sigh` im going back to my dorm.

I got to my dorm and noticed that the door was already unlocked. Mmm…my new dorm mate must be here then. I opened the door and there were two bags, a hot pink and the other one was red.  
I just shrugged and walked to my room but there was a pink haired girl standing on my room, wait I know who that is "Amu?" I said as she turned around with a shocked face.  
"EHH….. wh-what a-are y-y-you d-doing here?!" Man I swear I'm going to be deaf with all the shouting.  
"Well Amu-koi, looks like we're dorm mates." I said as I smirk  
"NNNOOOOOO!" she _again_ shouted  
"Jeez…Can you please stop screaming I think I'm going deaf."  
"Awww….. I'm sorry, does your ear hurt?" she said  
"Uh…huh..." I nodded  
"Well, No one freakin' cares" she said with the same tone and just walked away while leaving me standing there like a dumb founded idiot.  
I quickly snapped off and went inside my room and called my gang.

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

I walked away and looked for other rooms and found only one other it had red walls white carpet, a computer desk with a chair and a double size bed with hot pink covers. Mmm… weird this is what I wanted it to be… MOM! She probably suggested it to be like this! MOM thank you -thank you- thank you! I shouted in my thoughts and unpacked my stuff.

* * *

animexfreak: Hi and thanks again for the reviews :D

Amu:Yeah she's like jumping up and down around the room!

Ikuto: Amu-_koi_~ (smirk)

Amu: Don't call me that!

animexfreak:anyway... Idon't own anything! except my story!


	4. meet the gang

**Vampire secrets Ch 4  
**  
oooOOO Amu's POV OOooo

I finished unpacking my stuff and heeded to the kitchen cause I was a bit hungry,when I got there I opened the fridge and found bottles of pure blood and took one and sat down and started to drink.  
I was half way done when someone at the door knocked I put down my drnk and quickly opened the door and revealed :three boy and four girls, I think some of them were in my class.  
"Ahh…. Yes?" I asked  
"Yo,Hinamori!" one with the chestnut hair colour said.  
"What do you need?" I again asked  
"I'm sorry but is Tsukiyomi Ikuto there?" said the green hair dude with glasses ,well at least his nice.  
"Uhh… yeah I think his inside his room." I replied and let them come in and they walked to Ikuto's room. When they got inside his room I went back to the kitchen ,grabbed my drink and went to my room.  
I closed the door and opened my laptop and went to , I haven't been here for a while and started reading 'Vampire's Secrets' **(** **AN:LOL my story :D)** then I noticed one of the songs that are my favorite was in it and started singing.

Yuuki no Uta (lyrics I don't own :P)

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama

utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama

utaou

I finished singing and opened my eyes and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirking and the people from before were on the front of my door.  
"We-we-were y-you g-guys s-s-standing th-there the who-whole t-time?" I said while stuttering, curse you stuttering!  
"Yes, yes we were" said the boy with long and what I mean by long I mean waist lenth purple hair.  
"Hinamori, you have an amazing voice!" the chestnut hair boy said well more like shouted  
"Uhh… thanks? I guess" man! Why do I forget to close my door?  
"Anyway Amu, these are my gang and their friends, please introduce your selves." Ikuto said  
"Yo! I'm Souma kukai a rare type vampire!"  
"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko also a normal vampire."  
"I'm Nagihiko's twin sister, Nadeshiko I'm a normal vampire."  
"Mashiro Rima, also normal vampire."  
"Hoshina Utau, a rare vampire."  
"Tsukiyomi Yoru Ikuto's cousin, I'm a normal vampire."  
"I'm Yuiki Yaya, normal vampire."  
"Sanjo Kairi,also normal vampire."  
"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto,I'm a rare Vampire just to let you know." Well I guess its my turn  
"Hinamori Amu and I'm a…" I still don't trust trust them and plus I just met them so I wont tell them that im a special vampie "I'm also a rara vampire ." I finally said  
"That's AWESOME! 4 rare vampires in the school!" Kukai exclaimed'  
"Yeah,four _rare_ vampires." I sad while scratching the back of my head  
more like 3 rare vampires

* * *

animexfreak:hey guys! this story is a bit short cause i couldn't think of anything else to write :3

amu & ikuto : animexfreak doesn't own any of us!

animexfreak: guys _pppllllleeeeaaaasssseeee _review! cause im starting to think that my story is getting boring  
D:  
R&R!


	5. race Challenge!

Vampire Secret

Ch 5 : race challenge!

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

beep-beep-beep-bee-*crash*

Another blood red coloured alarm was thrown on the wall again as I got up and I then heard a loud

*crash*

i took my alarm clock and went outside my room when i saw Ikuto doing the same thing i am but insted of red he had midnight blue alarm clock on his hands

"Well,atleast im not the onlyone that trows their alarm clock on the wall." Ikuto said while chuckling a little bit

"yeah you're right,for me its a habit even at the manor-i mean _mansion _i do this...hehe"

i said while scratching my head again,SHIT! i hope he does't find out that i live on amanor cause only special vampires like _me_ live in manors..._  
_

"Yeah same for me and plus it's a really bad habit, my mom would always tell me off.." said ikuto

oooOOO Ikuto's POV OOOooo

"Well,atleast im not the onlyone that trows their alarm clock on the wall." I said while chuckling a little bit

"yeah you're right,for me its a habit even at the manor-i mean _mansion _i do this...hehe"

Amu said, WAIT! did she just say..._manor? _i thought only special vampire's live there like_ me _for instence

"Yeah same for me and plus it's a really bad habit, my mom would always tell me off.." I said a bit suspiciously...

So Amu and I threw our broken arlarm clocks on the bin , changed our clothes and went to class but Amu was first to go.

* * *

oooOOO still Ikuto's POV OOOooo

Mmm... gym class eh?

"Ok minna! get into two pairs and we'll start the class!" the teacher instructed and soon all the girls were around me and started shouting 'IKUTO-SAMMA'or 'Please partner up with me!' As for Amu same thing is happening except it was the boys.

'whisle!'** ( just imagine it really loud :) )**

then suddenly the teacher blew his whistle and everyone stopeed and looked at the teacher

"Now, I knew this was going to happen so I'm partnering Tsukiyomi-kun and Hinamori-san togrther. That is all!" the teacher exclaimed

Ehhh...Amu and I are partnered? (smirk) everyone had partners and amu was standing next to me crossing her arms making her breasts look bigger, as perveted that i am was staring at itthe whole time until the teacher again talked

"Now, everyone today you are doing 20 laps around the tracks today with your partners side by side!" the teacher announced

"Hey Amu, the last one that reaches the finish line is a bloody lozer." I challanged her while smirking

"oh..you're on like donkey kong!" she said as she nodded

oooOOO Amu's and Ikuto's POV OOOooo

Every body knows that no one or _nothing_ can ever beat a speacil vampire like _me, _soo she's/he's going_ down _

* * *

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

"Ready...Get Set...GO!" our reacher blew their whisle and the class was gone, like a flash of light just past by,including me and ikuto

~~~few laps later~~~

Ikuto and I were still on the lead him next to me, I ran way more faster, faster than a fastest rare vampire and thingking that i was in front of him, but guess what...HES STILL NEXT TO ME SMIRKING!

Our race finished and guess who won..._No_ _one _we both arrived on the finnish line at the_ same _time. He's one powerful rare vampire then

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

School was done far the day, Amu and Ikuto went back to their room and they were both sooooo tired from the race that as soon as their head touched the pillow they fell asleep.

* * *

animexfreak: Hey guys! I'm back but unfortunetly i might take longer to update cause school is starting but i wish you guys still read my story :D

amu and ikuto: animexfreak doesn't own anything!

R and R!


	6. A day at the Park!

Vampire Secret

Ch 6: A day at the park

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

"mu...amu...Amu...AMU!"

My eyes snapped open and sit up but...

"OWW!" I screamed

unfortunetly when i did i hit my forehead and found Utau also rubbing her forehead

I looked around the room and noticed that Kukai,Kairi,Yaya,Nagihiko and his twin Nadeshiko,Rima and the perveted tsukiyomi Ikuto were also in my room

"Uhg...!,why did you guys wake me up sooo early!" i wined like a five year old

Everyone sweat drop like one of those anime

"uhh... Amu? Do you know what time it is?" asked Utau

"Amu, its 12 o'clock... in the after noon" Ikuto said bluntly

"AHHHHH! Don't we have school today?!" i asked freaking out

"Nope" Ikuto replied

"lucky for you the teachers have meeting today so there's no school" Rima said bluntly

"I feel like im talking to a brick wall..." i thought out loud

"ne, amu-chan...would you like to hang out with us today?" asked nagi,its a short term for nagihiko

"uhhh...yeh sure but where are we going?" i asked

"Just at the park" rima said with no emotion at all

Man I siriously feel like talking to a brick wall,"yeah sure!" I said excitedly "now...GET OUT! im going to change!" i shouted at them

"I wouldn't mind watching you change Amu-koi" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face

"PERVET!cosplay neko mimi! get out!" i again shouted, everyone got out but ikuto

"Where the hell did that name come from?!" asked ikuto

"Just the first thing came to my head..." I said as i shrugged and he left

~~~A Few Moments Later~~~

I got out of my room and saw everyone watching T.V. as they were waiting for me

"Man! why do girls change takes them sooo long~"Kukai wined

'cough' 'cough' i pretended to cough and saw everyones eyes look at me

"woow... freaky much?" i said while giggling

I was wearing a loose hot-pink off shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneeth and a red and black checkered skirt with black shorts underneeth and with some black flats (sorry im bad at discribing things) i put my hair half up and half down and fixed my fringe a bit

"Yosh! since you're done let's haed to the park!" Kukai exclaimed

"Hai!" everyone chorused

We got out of the building and one by one everyone started to leap from trees to trees and headed to the park.I mean we're vampires we wouldn't want to waste our powers by walking like what a human do... soon we got to the park and noticed that there were some people and the park was a bit familiar but shrugged it off

"hey! who wants to play soccer?" asked Kukai

"Me!" Nagihiko said

"me!" yaya screamed

" whatever i'll play" shrugged ikuto

"uhmm... no thanks" said Kairi. Figures he looks like a computer geek more like a sports guy

"I'll play." I said

"I guess I'm in" Utau shrugged

"I'm just going to watch you guys play" nadeshiko said

"Okay here are the teams...Yaya,Utau and I and the Other team is Ikuto,Nagihiko and Amu and of coures I'll be the score keeper" explained Kairi

~~~ After the game ~~~

"WE WIN!" i shouted at top of my lungs while Kukai was sulking that his team lost

"Ne, Ikuto why don't you play your violin to cheer kukai up?" Utau asked

"Fine, but this is for Kukai" he said as he oppend a case and took a violin and stated this is Yuuki no Uta! the one that they heard me singing! and with that i satrted singing

"lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama

utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so" (I DON'T OWN!)

i finished singing with Ikuto playing the last note

'loud claps' i noticed that the other people were watchin Ikuto and I not just the gang and I'm preety sure that cheered Kukai up!

We said thanks to people that were clapping and we got back to our dorms and said our good byes

"Ahhh... today was one eventfull day!" i said as I layed down on my bed after i had a quick shower and changed to my Pj's and soon i fell asleep.

* * *

animexfreak: Finally I finished it! I'm sorry if i didnt update I just also finnished doing my homework!

Amu: It sure was an eventfull day!

animexfreak: Ok I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

R&R plaeeasee


	7. Truth or Dare!

Vampire secret

Ch 7: Truth or Dare!

_Italics= thoughts_

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

Everyone(except nadeshiko and Rima) was on Ikuto's and Amu's Living room sat in a circle next to their was the order:Amu,Ikuto!kukai,Utau,Nagihiko,Rima,Yaya,Kair i and so on...

"How the hell did I end up here?" Utau said practically to everyone

"I was practicing basketball~" Nagihiko sigh

"Yaya was buying candy blood!" Yaya wined like a five year old

"There is no need to shout Yuiki-san"

"Hehe gomenasai"Yaya said with a sheepishly grin. Everyone sweat dropped

"i was reading fanfictions... and getting to the good part too.." Amu muttered

"I was having my nap when a certain _someone_ started banging on the door" Ikuto said as everyone looked at Kukai

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Amu asked

"Yosh! now that eveyone's here I was planning on playing a game!" Kukai shouted

"What kind a game?" everone said like they practiced it over and over again

"What else?! TRUTH OR DARE!" Kukai again _shouted_

"*sigh* Whats with evryone shouting... my ears hurt." Kairi muttered but no one really payed attention to him

"Ok one question... what are the _rules?" _Ikutosaid while wearing his signature smirk

"The rules are when someone asks you something you must answer truthfully or else the game wont work." Kukai explained

Amu paled a bit and so did Ikuto '_What if they find out about me as a special vampire?' _they both thought but ikuto kept his cool while Amu was sweating a bit

" Okay, who has a bottle?" Kukai asked

"I'll get it" As amu stand up and walked to the kitchen

~~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~~~

Amu came back with an empty bottle and sat back down next to ikuto

"Who's spinning first?" Kairi said

"I guess ill go" Utau said as she spinned the bottle and landed on...Kukai

( I'll change the way they do their 'speech')

Utau:truth or da-

Kukai: dare

Utau:I dare you to...take off your clothes eccept your boxers and run through the dorm hall while shouting 'I'm Gay!' really loud so people could hear you.

Kukai:! wow evil much? ( starts taking off his clothes )

Utau: Oh and by the way... run like a _human_.*evil smile*

Kukai: Uhh... How?

Utau: Oh My God you're such an diot...what i mean is run _slowly_ like how _humans_ dooooo... got it?

Kukai: Yes ma'am! *starts running through the hall* IM GAY! IM GAY!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHHAHA! *rolling on the floor* (_even_ ikuto)

'Kukai comes back'

Laughter was heard all over the room and kukai decided to put his clothes back on...

everyone sat back down while half of then were still giggling or chuckilng

Kukai:Okay my turn! *spins the bottle* landed on...Amu

Okay... Truth or dare?

Amu: Truth.

Kukai: Are you hiding something from us?

Amu: '_Omg do they know about my scret?! wait he said if im hiding something that means i dont have to tell them right?!_'Yes... i'm hiding something from you guys 'sigh'

everyone but amu:_'I wonder what she's hiding from us...'_

Amu:Oookkkaaaayyyy, my turn *spins the bottle akwardly* landed on... Nagihiko

Amu: truth or dare?

Nagihiko: Truth

Amu: Is it true that... you like to cross-dress? 'smirk' (AN: hanging too much with ikuto -.-')

Nagihiko: 'blush' _How the hell does she know that?!_' Y-y-yeah... i like to c-cross dress... anyway how did you know?

Amu:I have my own speacial way 'smirk' _OMG why do i keep smirking?!_

Nagihiko: okay my turn *spin bottle* lands on...Yaya_  
_

Nagihiko:truth or dare~

Yaya: Dare!

Nagihiko:I dare you to not eat candy blood or any other candies for a whole week

Yaya: NOOO! Yaya can't live without candy!

Nagihiko: Na..ah..ah... yaya its a _dare_ you have to do it

Yaya: Okay~~' sigh in defeat' Okay Yaya's turn! *spins the bottle* lands on Kairi

Kairi:dare

Yaya: Yaya dares you to lick Kukai's soccer ball!

Kairi:whaaa- 'soccer ball lands on his lap'

everyone:Lick it !

Kairi: 'Licks th ball' Oh No im gonna puke! ' runs to the toilet seat and starts to puke'

everyone: HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe e actually licked it! HaHahahaha!

'Kairi comes back'

Kairi: I'm never ever going to do that ever again... *spins bottle* landed on...Ikuto

Kairi:tru-

Ikuto: Dare

Kairi: Ok I dare you ro get a full makeover from the girls 'evil grin'

Ikuto: What did you just say?

Kairi: I said you have to get a full make over from the girls...

Ikuto: Im so gonna kill you after this! i swear till i die! which is unlikely!

The girls dragged ikuto to amu's room and started the 'make over'

~~~~~~~ Make Over Done ~~~~~~

Ikuto came out wearing a midnight-blue lolita dress that soppep obove his knees with 3 inch high heel and a balck wig that reached to his back. as for the make up he was wearing dark to light blue eyeshadow, thick mascara,eyeliner and a light pink blush on he's cheeks. (AN: Can you imagine ikuto

Ikuto came out with the girls next to him helping him to walk, the suddenly the dorm was blasted with LOUD laughters everyone was Literally laughing their asses off!

Ikuto: Shut up!

Kairi:By the way you have to wear that untill the game finnishes! HAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: 'groan' fine... my turn * spins the bottle* landed on...(AN:Guess who!) Amu

Ikuto:Perfect! Looks like your turn Amukoi~

Amu: just get on with it! and i choose Dare!

Ikuto:I dare you too... tell us what your hiding from us...'smirk'

* * *

animexfreak:DUN...DUN...DUN...'dramatic music'

Hey guys! Im soooooooo sssooooorrrryyyy I havent updated its cause i was bussy with school so im sorry for not apdating and PLEASE KEEP READING MY STORIES!

Amu and Ikuto: Animexfreak doesn't own anything!

Please R&R!


	8. SECRET REAVELLED OR NOT?

Vampie Secret

Ch 8: SECRET REAVELLED OR NOT?

_**Flash Back**_

I_kuto:Perfect! Looks like your turn Amukoi~_

_Amu: just get on with it! and i choose Dare!_

_Ikuto:I dare you too... tell us what your hiding from us 'smirk'_

**_End of Flash Back_**

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

Oh shit... OMG,what do I do? what do i do? should i tell them or not?..come on shoul-

"Amu... We're waiting" Ikuto said. I quickly snapped of my thoughts

"I...uhhh...do i have to?"

"Yes... you have to and dont worry we wont tell anyone"

"Ok...I...I...uhhh...I'm...a...s-" I was cut off by a LOUD

'**BOOM!'**

"What was that?" said Kukai

"ATENTION ALL STUDENTS! THERE HAS BEEN A BOMB PLANTED ON THE SCHOOL! ALL STUDENTS PLEASE TRY TO GET OUT OF THE BUILDING EMEDIATLY! EVERONE HURRY!" The principle anounced through the P.A.

(**AN:thats what we call them it stands for Principal Annoucement)**

'Ahhh!' and 'Hurry up' and all panicky sound was heard outside the dorms

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

The gang looked at eachother for amoment and imeadiatly stood up and ran through the door...There they found fire almost covered everything and smoke was everywhere.

Kukai: SHIT! fire is a vampire's worst enemy! its gonna be hard to get out of here!

Ikuto: Okay everyone split,into teams it'll be a lot faster if there's less people with you! Utau,Kukai you guys go that way...Nagihiko,Yaya and Kairi go the other way... Amu and I will so this way...Any questions? good no!

Amu: Why do I have to be with you?

Ikuto: You're gonna argue with me now?!

Amu: Sorry...

Ikuto:It's okay

Kukai: Come on lets go!

Everyone scattered away and looked for a way to get out when suddenly...

_ with Ikuto and Amu _

There a blonde haired boy about with ruby red colored eyes stood in the hall way...

"Hello Amu,Ikuto..." the boy said

"How do you know our names?" Amu said

"Who cares about that we should get out of here...you kiddy king come with us if you want to get out of this place! Now come on!" Ikuto said

"Did you just call me Kiddy King?! I have a name you know! Its Tadase!" Tadagay said (**AN: Im sorry if you're a tadaga- I meams Tadase's fan I just hate him**!)

" I don't care Tadagay or watever your name is do you wanna live or not?!"Ikuto shouted

"Nah..ah..ah" Tadase said with a mocking voice (AN: I can't believe i wrote tadagay's name! 'vomiting' XD)

"What do you mean?" Amu asked

" I'm the one that set this school on fire" tadagay said as he lept out of the window and nocking some woods down so they won't be able to get out.

Tadagay didn't know that Amu and Ikuto were Special Vampires sooo they just kicked down whatever was on their way and found a window that they could jump off...

Ikuto and Amu noticed that the teachers,students,principal and their friends were staring at then as they lept out of the window, When they landed onthe ground all their friends including Rima and Nadeshiko was surrounding them checking if they were okay...

" Hey guys can you wait for a sec I need to call someone" Amu said to them

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

i dialed a number and it started to ring

rrriiiinnngggg...rrriiiinnnngggg...rrrrriiinnn-

_Moshi moshi?_

Hey mum it's me Amu

_Hello dear how've you been?_

Im fine...well, eccept that my school got on fire

_YOUR WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!_

Its okay mum Im fine and by the way I need a favour to ask you...

_What is it hun, Anything for you_

Well can you buy me a mansion and a limousine to pick me and my friends up?

_Okay!...there i bought you a mansion and your ride will be there soon!_

Thanks Mum! Love you Bye!

_Love you too honey! be carefull!_

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

Amu came back with a smile on her face

"Hey guys! I asked my mum if I could use one of our masions and she said yes!" said Amu

" What do we need a mansion for and isn't that a little expensive?" Nadeshiko said

"Don't worry its fine and by the way a limo is picking us up right about...now" Amu said as a black limo parked near them "come on guys let's go!"

everyone's mouth was open eccept Ikuto's cause well... cause his also rich.

Everyone got on the limo and made them self comfortable... It took about a Three hour drive to get to the destination but when they got out of the vehicle everyone's mouth was againg oppened wide but Ikuto was just a little.

* * *

animexfreak:wahh! i updated faster than I thought! anyway... again thank you for reading my story!

Amu and Ikuto: AnimexfreK owns none of us at all!

animexfreak: I wish I did -.-'

R&R

Please just keep reading my story Thanks! XD


	9. Chapter 9

HI GUYS OR WHOEVER IS READING THIS I'M RAIKA'S BFF AND SHE ACCIDENTALLY LEFT HER ACCOUNT LOGGED IN (she was writing the next chapter and went to have a snack) SOOO HI AND IM ALICIA!

'death glare' Alicia wat are you doing?

'Yo Raika...you're back...

answer. me.

fine i was gonna post a random message to ur story?

Get off my chair! 'sits down' WTF? did you write all that?

Yep, youre welcome !

'sigh' I hate You

Love you too!

* * *

Chapter 9

Flash back

Everyone got on the limo and made them self comfortable... It took about a Three hour drive to get to the destination but when they got out of the vehicle everyone's mouth was againg oppened wide but Ikuto was just a little.

End flash back

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

"Okay everyone welcome to my mansion!" I said

"Ok lets go in!" Kukai shouted

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

Everyone got inside and again made them selves at home since they will be staying there for a while.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Amu said

"AMU dear!" Midori said as she hugged her daughter

"Mum... what are you doing here?" Amu said

"Well I came here to check you and your friends!" Midori exclaimed as she looked at Amu's friends "How are you minna?"

"We're fine Mrs. Hinamori,thank you for asking." Kairi said politely

"Hownpolite but everyone please just call me Midori!" she said with a smile

Rrrriiinnnngggggg... rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

Midori answered the home phone while the teens were just sitting on the couch waiting

"Hey kids! looks like you're going back to school" midori said as she hung up the phone

"Really? I thought the school got burned down badly?" Kukai said

"Well thats the thing... you kids won't be going back to Seiyo Vampire Academy. ut a different school..." saod Midori

"Which School are we going then?" asked Amu

"You're going to a...ahh...human school...Keiyo High School" Midori explained to them

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"Isn't it allowed for a vampire to go to a human school? Rima asked

"yes... but since your school was burned down you kids have to go to a human school untill the school get fixed" Midori explained

" How long will it take to fixed the school?" Asked Ikuto

"HAHAHAAAHhaah! OMG im sooo sorry hun i thought you were a girl HAHAHA!" MIdori bursted out laughing and soon everyone joined in even the maids and butlers were chuckling or giggling..

"Why the hell is everyone laughing?" Ikuto asked himself as he looked at what he was wearing..."OH MY GOD! I forgot to change to my normal clothes!" HE screamed and everyone laughed even harder if it was possible.

Soon the laughter died down and Ikuto was blushing a little tiny bit but Amu still noticed it.

"Anyway...It will take about five or six months to fix your school" Midori again explained

"Hinamori-sama the rooms are ready for the guests" siad one of the maids

"Okay evryone its time to go to bed if you want,you don't really have to, or you could just eat dinner like now since you guys probbably haven't eaten anything?" Midori asked

"Yay i wan't to eat!" exclaimed Kukai

"Well looks like we're eating!" Amu announced

"Hai!" said everyone

Everyone gathered to the dinning room the order of the seats were Midori,Amu,Ikuto,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Utau,Kuk ai and maids then came with different types of dishes!

"Shugoi!" Yaya exclaimed with stars on her eyes

"Eat all you can everyone! You kids are probably really tired!" Midori exclaimed

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chorused as they dug in

~~~~~~~ After They Ate ~~~~~~

"Ahhhh... Im soooo full!" Kukai said as he rubbed his stomach

"Okay! Amu dear would you please show your friends their room and give Ikuto-kun some boy clothes.." Midori said while giggling a bit

"Hai! comeone everyone Ill show you to your rooms" Amu said as she pointed to each room for each one of them, Ikuto was the last one

"Okay Ikuto follow me" Amu said

"Planning to rape me Amu~koi?" Ikuto said with a smirk aand pinning Amu on the wall

"Wh-what? N-NO you Pervet!" Amu sceamed as Ikuto let her go "Im going to get you new clothes baka"

"I like you're mum...She's nice" Ikuto mumbled a bit

"Why are you telling me that?" Amu asked

"Dunno" Ikuto said while shrugging

"Dunno" Amu said while mimicking Ikuto "Anyway here are your clothes" Amu said as she gave him basketball shorts and a lose shirt

"Uhh... Thanks?" Ikuto said

"Don't worry you're just gonna wear those for sleeping we got WAY more clothes than that and more fashionable" Amu said while smiling

"OK dookie" Ikuto said randomly

"Also you're room is here next to my room" Amu said as she pointed to the rooms

"Thanks" Ikuto thanked Amu

"Goodnight Ikuto-kun" Amu smiled and quickly oppened he door and went in

" Goodnight to you to Amu-koi" Ikuto said while of coures smirking

* * *

Animexfreak:Okay so I didn't really update as fast but atleast i udated right?

Alicia:Why do you use animexfreak?

Animexfreak : Okay so if you read the stuff at the top my name is Raika and Alicia is my BFF (Raika is my name in Japanese)

Allicia: It's fun watching Raika write the story!

Animexfreak:OK I Dont own anything!

Please R&R!

Alicia: What does R&R mean?

Animexfreak:'sigh' Alicia it means Read & Review !


	10. Hanging out

Vampire Secret  
Ch 10

_FLASH BACK_  
_  
Goodnight Ikuto-kun" Amu smiled and quickly oppened he door and went in_

_" Goodnight to you to Amu-koi" Ikuto said while of coures smirking._

END OF FLASH BACK

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

OMG!OMG! why the heck did I say that! He probably thinks that I like him or something!  
I 'ploped' down my bed and started thinking about what Ikuto had said when she enterd her room  
'Blush madly!' Did Ikuto just said 'Goodnight_ Amu-koi_!?' Amu screamed on her haed  
'Come down Amu he probaly was just teasing you' i then felt a bit sad Wait why the hell do I feel sad? Amu asked heself as she fell asleep

~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~  
"Hmmm... soft wam comfy bed..." I mummbled and snugled to my pillow  
"Ehhh... so you think my chest is soft and warm eh?" said  
What the hell! pillows doesn't talk! I quickly sanaped my eyes open wide and sit up and blinked a few times just checking that I wasn't dreanming what she is seeing and hearing...  
"Ikuto? what f*** are you doing on my bed?!" shouted Amu at the boy laying down on _her_ bed!

"Awww~ I thought Amu-koi likes Ikuto-_kun?" Ikuto said while smirking_

"I NEVER SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU SICKO!"Amu shouted as she ran as fast as a lightling can flash to the bathroom

oooOOO Ikuto's POV OOOooo

"I NEVER SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU SICKO!"Amu shouted as she ran as fast as a lightling can flash to the bathroom

"eehhhh Amu's Blushing over me eh?" i said while smiling. STOP! WTF was i thingking me smiling over a girl? NEVER!

Hmmm I better go and change so i won't freak Amu's mum...WHY the hell do I care about her!aarrrggg

* * *

Sooo...I'm here satanding next to Amu and carrying her shopping bags

"How the Hell did I end up here again?" I asked

"Well Ikuto remember my mum said we're going shopping for clothes since our clothes at our dorm burned down... You're carrying my stuff cause you're a boy" Amu said while continuing her shopping

"Don't I get to shop? I know i'm a boy but I also need clothes..." I said like she was a little girl

" Ok... but on one condision..." Amu said

"what is it, and don't smirk" i said while smirking

"I get to choose your clothes and why can't I smirk?" Amu asked

"Deal. Oh it's because its my signature smik Amu-koi" I agan smirked at the Amu koi part

"Okay! Lets go shop your clothes!" Amu exclaimed excitedly

We went into 'Mans Wear' and went into teen section

"Oohhh how about this one! This tooo! and that tooo!"Amu exclaimed while trowing clothes at my face. Every one at the store was snickering and did I mention they were all boys!

"Yosh! now try them on!" Amu said. I looked at my hands and there was a Huge Pile of clothes that it was obove my head!

"You know...you're acting like Kukai right now " I stated a fact

" How so?" Amu asked

"Well you're so energetic... like Kukai" I explained as I walked to the changing rooms and started to change

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

"How about this one?" I asked. Dude this is the SIXTYTH PAIR OF CLOTHES I TRIED ON!

"Can you turn around?"I just turned around as Amu instructed and checked my watch, it read 12:35 in the afternoon well looks like lunch time

" Hey can we stop shopping now? cause it's already lunch time" I explained

"sure! " amu stood up and gathered all my clotes and put them to my hands and went to the counter (It's Just Ikuto becausebAmu went ouside the store)

I layed all the clothes to the counter and the cashier started scanning them and said

"You've got a cheerfull and a sweet girlfriend you got there"Wow we look like a couple?!

"Acually no she's just a friend of mine." I said. wait did I just say friend?

"Ohh I'm sorry you two just looked like a couple" The cashier appologised

" No It's Okay and How much will it all be?"I asked

"Are you sure ypu'll be able to pay this cause this is a preety expensive store..." The cashier explained

" Yeah I'm sure" I replied

"ok it's $65,000 " said the cashier and I just whissled" Aren't you shock?" He asked me and I just shrugged

"Nahh I bought stuff that cost way more than this" I said

"Oh Ok! her you go and Please come again! No siriously come again!" Shouted the cashier

"I'll be sure to tell my friends!" I said as I walked out of the store and there was Amu waiting for me

" What did the casheir tell you, I saw you talk to him" Little Amu said

"Oh he said nothing" I smirked

" No he said somethin g and you're not telling me!" Amu argued

"Amu the man didn't say anything"I said while keeping my smirk on my face

" Then why are you smirking?!" She asked

"Nothing! I always do!" I said while still keeping my smirk on my face

* * *

The Day went on as Amu and Ikuto had fun shopping and hanging out with each other even though It started completely wrong in the morning, But little did Amu and Ikuto know that someone was following them all day

"Don't worry I'll soon capture you, Special Vampires" The unknown character Grinned Evilly

* * *

Animexfreal: Hey sorry for not updating I was sooo busy training for Soccer Winter Sports and doing my homework so I kinda forgot!

Please R&R!


	11. OMG!

Vampire Secret Ch 11

Hey guyz! I'm sorry for late update! I just got addicted to playing Wizard101 ( I don't own) and I'm telling you it's awesome anyway on with the story!

amuxIkuto: Animexfreak doesn't own any characters!

Animexfreak: by the way I'm not gonna include Suu, micki, Yoru and Nadeshiko and Lulu will be in the story but she will be a human

_Flash Back_

_The Day went on as Amu and Ikuto had fun shopping and hanging out with each other even though It started completely wrong in the morning, But little did Amu and Ikuto know that someone was following them all day_

_End Of Flash Back_

oooOOO NORMAL POV OOOooo

Everyone was on the living room after they had fun shopping and hanging out since they will be living together temporarily until Seiyo Vampire Academy is being fixed. They all have been called by Midori to meet her in the living room to discuss about Keiyo highschool which they will be all going the next day  
Midori entered the room with a sirious look on her face and not a cheerfull one like always  
"Okay minna tomorrow all of you are going to Keiyo highschool tomorrow and also it's a human school." Midori stated  
"And we are here because?..." interrupted Kukai  
'Plain Kukai ' everyone thought  
"I was gonna go there Kukai " Faked smiled Midori  
"Sorry…" apologised Kukai as everyone in the room rolled their eyes  
"Anyway I gathered you all today because I wanted to warn you about going to Keiyo high, everyone must be full alert on their surrondings especially Utau,Kukai,Ikuto and Amu" she paused " Since you are rare vampires and Vampire hunters are going around this area because they have heard that the are Rare vampires around this area and this is not just for you four it's also for the rest of you guys." Continued Midori  
"Isn't there any other vampires except us going?" asked Amu as the rest of the gang nodded  
"Oh I almost forgot the head master from keiyo called me to tell you kids that you will be the only vampires going to that school!" cheered Midori  
"Well at least my mum is back to normal…" Amu shrugged  
"Yeah true I'm going to bed" Utau yawned  
"Yeah I'm sleepy" Agreed Yaya  
"I am indeed also sleepy" Kairi said in a guinues way?  
" Okay I'm going to sleep" said Nagihiko  
"'Yawn' I'm tired see yas" Yawed Ikuto  
"Yaya's also going to sleep!" cheered Yaya  
"Yeah you Kids should go to sleep early " Told Midori as they all went to their rooms (There is no maids or butlers) and turned off the lights

All the lights were off, the doors were closed or locked when Kukai is still sitting on the couch alone with his mouth wide open  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME?!" He shouted

"Shut up Kukai!" Utau screamed from her room  
"Okay…" Kukai said with a forever alone look on his face and went to his room and slept

* * *

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

It was six thirty in the morning when everyone had woken up except Kukai and the gang had tried to wake him up but still won't budge  
"hmm… what can we do to to wake him up?" Yaya asked  
"Wow… heavy sleeper much?" Utau said  
"Hey Amu do you possibly have a horn?" Asked Nagihiko  
"Ahh… yes, but what is it for?" amu Asked  
"I get it! Amu also get earplugs for us!" exclaimed Ikuto  
"Okay then…" Amu said as she left and came back with a horn and earplugs  
"Okay everyone put on the earplugs" instructed Nagihiko  
'HOOONNKK!'  
"AHHHHH! Is there Fire!?" sceamed Kukai as he stood up and get into a ninja position  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed soo hard that they were gonna die out of breath  
"Dude whats with the 'ahhah' ninja position! 'hahaha'!"Ikuto said while laughing

Few minutes later everyone stopped laughing and got ready for their first day at Keiyo  
(AN:By the way they have their own cars now and their all Mercedes Benz with different colours)(I don't own them!)

Everyone finished their breakfast and headed outside the mansion and went to their cars  
Utau has dark purple  
Rima has silver  
Yaya has Yellow  
Amu has Hot Pink  
Ikuto has Midnight blue  
Kukai has electric green  
Nagihiko has purple only lighter than Utau's  
Kairi has Black

They all got in their cars and headed to the school while when they pass people walking their mouths hung open and they just laughed a bit  
They reached the school, since they were early there was parking spaces for them and there was ten in a row and they parked their cars, these are the order of parking:Amu,Ikuto,Utau,Kukai,Ngihiko,Rima,Kairi and Yaya  
They all opened their doors and noticed that the students at Keiyo was staring at them and their mouths open; they quickly locked their doors and went to the office to get their lockers and schedules.  
"Hi we're the new students that's gonna go to school here until our school get fixed again" explained Amu  
"And that school would be?" asked the secretary  
"Seiyo Vampire Academy" Ikuto cut in and the lady had a shocked expression on her face  
"Don't worry we won't bite" Utau smirked and the lady was even more scared  
"Hahaha we're just joking! We don't really bite. Right guys?" Smiled Amu and the gang just nodded  
"Please don't bite anyone, like seriously don't" pleaded the secretary  
"I'll try" Nagihiko whispered making sure that the secretary and the gang can hear him  
"Anyway here are your locker numbers and your schedules!" said the secretary  
"Thanks" thanked Yaya as they walked away…when they were sure that there away from the office they bursted out laughing  
"ahahah did you see her face! She was so scared!" Utau laughed  
"I know right! Her face was price less!" Agreed Kukai and they just kept lauging until they reached their lockers,surprisingly they were all in the same row and the orders are the same when they parked. They checked their schedules and also found out they were all in the same homeroom class in class A2, so they walked there but Amu heard footsteps following them  
"Is there something wrong Amu?" asked Rima  
" Remember what my mum said about being alert of our surrondings?" Amu said  
"Yeah what about it?" Asked Kukai  
"Well I heard footsteps following us" Amu scratched her head  
"Don't worry about it might just be a human being curious about us" Kairi said  
"Yeah Amu-chii! Don't worry about it!" Yaya said

'Ding Dong Ding Dong'

"Okay lets head to class its 8 o'clock time for class" said Ikuto  
They reached class 2A and Kukai knocked on the the door  
"Come in…" The Teacher said as Kukai opened the door and they all entered

"Hi we're the temporary students that will be staying here" said Kairi  
"Oh hi minna these students will be joining us today!" The teacher said  
"Ow! I have a paper cut!" said one of the students and their fangs grew (AN: their fangs go out when they smell blood XD)  
They looked at each other and covered their mouth  
"umm.. is anything wrong?" asked the teacher  
"Yesh! We're vampirshes!"Utau tried to speak with her hand over her mouth.  
Whispers were heard all over the class "Minna please be quiet" said the teacher  
"Okay…but why are you covering your mouths? Please remove your hands" said the teacher  
They again looked at eachother and removed their hands and showed their fangs under their upper lips  
"But when you came in you didn't have fangs" asked the confused techer  
"That's because we smell blood" explained Kairi  
"Yes, please the human-I mean person that had paper cut please cover or wipe your finger with a tissue!" pleaded Amu  
"sorry…" the student said as she wiped the blood off and their teeths went back to normal.  
"Okay I'm Miss. Takashiya ! and please introduce your selves!" commanded Miss Takashiya  
"Yo I'm Hinamori Amu"  
"The names Tsukiyomi Ikuto"  
"Souma kukai!"  
"Yuiki Yaya!"  
"I'm Sanjo Kairi, nice to meet you"  
"Yo Hoshina Utau!"  
"Mashiro Rima"  
"Fujisaki Nagihiko"  
"Any questions?" Asked Amu and a few hands went up amu picked one "Yes?"  
"Are those Mercedes cars on the parking lot yours?" the girl asked  
"Yes" said Ikuto and picked one person "you"  
"are you and Hinamori-san going out? Asked one of the boys  
"Uhh…n-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto  
"Yes…Yes we are" Ikuto smirked  
"prove it" the boy said  
"I'm telling you we are mfhfm" Ikuto covered Amu's mouth  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Ikuto  
"So I could ask her out" said the boy and Amu suddenly stoped and remove ikuto's hand and said  
"Yes we are going out" the gang opened their mouths and Ikuto smirked  
"So prove ot then!" said random person and then something shocking happened!**(AN: Guess What will happen!)**  
Ikuto kissed Amu on the Lips!Amu was so shocked that she couldn't move. Ikuto parted their lips and faced the class  
"enough proof for ya?" smirked Ikuto  
"Okay class that's enough questions and you eight may sit at the back" Miss Takashima instructed and they zoomed to their seats while Ikuto dragging Amu and when they did that it was like a gust of wind past the students in class 2A

* * *

animexfreak: well that was fun writing the story

Amu: WHY YOU MAKE IKUTO KISS ME?!

Ikuto:I like it so don't worry!

Amu: I didn't!

Ikuto: Yes you did

animexfreak: O.o Please R&R!


	12. a vampire wanna be has arrived

Authors Note

**Hi minna I'm soooooo sorry I know I haven't been updating for a while but I will make sure to update as soon as I can starting now because I feel bad for not updating so I'm really sorry please forgive me and keep reading my story and review what I can do to make the story better. (T_T)**

Vampire Secret Ch 12

Flash Back

Ikuto kissed Amu on the Lips!Amu was so shocked that she couldn't move.

"enough proof for ya?" smirked Ikuto

End Of Flash Back

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

_Oh my god! Ikuto just freakin' KISSED ME! That jerk how can he do that I'm so gonna get him for this!_

"Amu…Hello earth to Amu?...are you dead?" a feminine voice said

"Baka of course she's dead" a boy said

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" the feminine voice replied

'DING DONG DING DONG'

_What the hell the bell already? Wait a minute…..(snaps in three…two…one…)_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You freaking bastard!" I said as I stood up,_ I don't remember sitting down…_

_I opened my eyes and said WTF?_

x people staring x

"Uhh… hi?" I said as I scratched my head and sat back down

"Hahaha- Amu- haha oh my gosh sorry haha you should have seen your face!" Utau laughed

"I hate you" I mumbled and I saw the rest of the gang was laughing as well so I stood back up and wwalked up to jerk face

"You need anything Amu-koi?" Jerk face said _Ugh that stupid cute face of that jerk! Wait did I just say cute? No I mean UGLY got it UGLY!_ ( AN: Yeah sure Amu I believe you…not. I mean who wouldn't think Ikuto is CUTE? He is HOT! , LoL)

'BLUSH!'

"N-ne-never-mi-mind " _OMG did I just say that? Well who cares its break time anyway _

"Hey guys lets go walk around the school?" Nagihiko suggested

"Yeah that would be cool" said Utau

"Yep" _Jerk face!_

"Yeah!" said Yaya

"That would be very helpful indeed" Kairi said

"yeah ok" I said

'Rima just nods'

"Yosh! Lets go!" exclaimed Kukai

Before we were able to move I heard a screechy voice

"Hey you guys go ahead I'm gonna just check something ok? The gang nods and walk away

I went outside the door and followed the voice … and soon I ended up in the front of the girls toilet

"Ho ho ho ho ho I Yamabuki Sayya will make Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with me and make me a vampire! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

_Whats with the ho ho ho laugh? Can't she laugh normally? Hey wait a minute it sounds like...hoe hoe hoe hoe!_

"Hahahahahaha oh my gosh hahahaha she's a HOE! Hahahaha" I laughed uncontrollably and ran to the guys while laghing and I soon caught up with them

"Why are you laghing?" asked Utau

"hahahahaha oh my gosh it was so funny I think I'm never gonna stop laughing!" I said

'FLASH'

"What the?" I suddenly stopped laughing and all of us stopped walking…

"Who's there?" Kukai said

"Hey come on let's just go around the school before the bell goes again…" interrupted Ikuto

"Ok" everyone said

"by the way Amu why were you laghing so hard before?" Asked Rima

"Oh yeah i heard this Yamabuki Sayya Girl say:hohohoho I yamabuki sayya will make Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with me! Ho ho ho ho!" I impersonated her

"Hahahaha the ho ho ho laughing part sounds like the word Hoe!" Utau Laughed and soon everyone joined in laghing

"haha i think that girl has a laughing problem hah!" Kukai said

"She hahaha indeed has hahaha" kairi agreed

* * *

oooOOO Sayya's POV OOOooo

"Ho ho ho ho ho I Yamabuki Sayya will make Tsukiyomi Ikuto fall in love with me and make me a vampire! Ho ho ho ho ho!" i said

"Yes Sayya-samma!" My slaves said

"Hahahahahaha oh my gosh hahahaha she's a HOE! Hahahaha"

"Huh? who's there?" i asked and oppenned the door but there was no one there

"Sayya-samma you are so cool!" Of course i am! i am their leader after all

"Now whoever goes close to MY Ikuto will pay! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

Animexfreak: Wahh! Gomenasai! i didn't update and please i will update as soon as i can again! please keep reading my story...

By the way i'm sort of running out of something to write. Please feel free to write any suggestions on what to write on the next chapter.

R&R!


End file.
